dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth (Original)
Sephiroth is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A legendary SOLDIER operative who wields an impossibly long blade with great ease, but one day, he discovered the secrets of his past and went rogue. In battle, he combines long reach with incredibly swift swordplay that crushes opponents in the blink of an eye. Standing apart from the other villains, Sephiroth has little interest in either destroying the world or ruling it, working towards a separate goal. His immediate desire is to face his archrival, Cloud, and he manipulates Cloud's emotions to force him into battle, sometimes for no reason other than to fight him. Attire Sephiroth (Normal).png|Normal Sephiroth (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Sephiroth (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Sephiroth (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Sephiroth (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Sephiroth (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Sephiroth (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Sephiroth's default appearance is virtually identical to his original Final Fantasy VII appearance, with some changes to resemble Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of him; His belt is ornate and decorated with beads, he wears a bracelet with similar beads on his right wrist, and both of his pauldrons have a different design. Underneath his coat are white and lavender sashes, both a reference to Amano's design and to his wings as Safer∙Sephiroth. Sephiroth's first alternate outfit "Executioner" is based on his appearance in the final scripted battle in Final Fantasy VII, leaving him shirtless with black pants being colored lighter than the original. Sephiroth's second alternate outfit "Custom Coat" is based on his Tetsuya Nomura artwork for Final Fantasy VII. He wears a less elaborate coat with no sashes or beads, a different belt with the original SOLDIER logo, differently styled bangs and different pauldrons. Like Cloud and Squall, his DLC outfit, "Kingdom Hearts Gear", is his appearance from the first Kingdom Hearts. Sephiroth's coat flares out behind him and has a tattered appearance. The linings of his coat are red, and he has red wing-like protrusions from his wrists. His hairstyle matches that of his "Custom Coat" costume. His hair and pauldrons are styled in the same manner as his Final Fantasy VII alt outfit, and he has a higher collar. Sephiroth's wing, which is always present in Kingdom Hearts, is only present in his EX Mode, and is dark blue and black with a stylized design. His manikin version, Imaginary Champion, is light blue. Battle In battle, Sephiroth uses a "Focused Blade" style, bombarding his enemies with swift sword attacks. Sephiroth's Bravery attacks hit multiple times with only a single button press, and while pressing O again will continue the combo, pressing it too soon will prevent Sephiroth from finishing the first strike before moving on to the second, minimizing overall damage and therefore timing is crucial to maximizing Sephiroth's power. When properly timed his melee strikes are powerful, but he has very few ranged capabilities. Sephiroth's ground speed is fairly fast, but he is not as fast as other characters. His HP attacks are versatile and hit over a wide area around him, but are weaker at long range. Equipment Sephiroth can equip Greatswords, Katanas, Spears, Scythes, Shields, Gauntlets, Helms, Light Helms, Light Armor, Heavy Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters